Faced with an extensive body of research documenting the cognitive deficits in AD, investigators have failed to pay sufficient attention to the growing number of studies which suggest that motor learning is preserved and should be utilized to promote maximal functioning. A comprehensive series of nine experiments, grounded in current theories of motor learning and control is being proposed to delineate the nature and extent of motor learning in AD. In order to achieve the eventual goal of reducing functional impairments through motor-based interventions, this project explores strategies for maximizing acquisition, retention, and transfer of motor skills in AD. To examine these three aspects of motor learning, the experiments manipulate the (1) nature of the movement (fine vs. gross), (2) type and amount of practice, and (3) degrees of visual information available. In addition, the experiments attempts to account for inter-and intra-individual differences in motor learning by examining the relationship between performance on the motor tasks and (1) measures of motor control, (2) neuropsychological test data, and (3) the presences of manual apraxia. Findings from these experiments will be used to develop motor-based interventions aimed at helping AD patients learn or relearn activities of daily living involving a significant motor component.